Serious Serious Relationship
by 8emmy
Summary: Kami and Spirit with some other characters in their teens. About Spirit not able to be in a serious relationship. I thought it's cute and well I hope you enjoy it!


"Hey Kami can you help me with this poster?" Mari asked the blonde scythe wielder. Kami nodded her head and walked over to her best friend. Each girl took a corner from the large poster and climbed up ladders to put it up on the doorframe that went into the gym. The big poster was for the school dance, the biggest event for all the teens. It was a way to keep them having fun, with what jobs they have to go through.

"I just can't wait for the dance. I hope Stein asks me!" Mari said cheerfully. She has been so excited for the dance for months. She was helping planning it being the president of the dance comity. But now it's near the night of the dance, and anxiety has taken over, she's now worrying that she won't be getting a date for the party. "I mean Nygus is going with her partner Sid, and Medusa is thinking about going with Stein too. I'm worried Kami, what if I'll be the one with no one?"

"Well I'm not going with anyone. How about we make a deal? If you don't get a date then we are going to the dance together, okay?" Kami stuck out her pinky. The two finished climbing down the ladders and stood in front of each other. Mari looked at Kami's pinky and gave a weak smile. She slowly lifts her own pinky and hooked it with Kami's pinky, sealing the deal with a big smile.

"Okay, but how about Spirit? Doesn't he have a crush on you?" Mari asked as she and Kami started to walk down the hall leaving the ladders alone as they headed to class.

"Yeah, but you know me. I don't date my partner, it'll ruin our trust, and anyways he's the school's playboy. He won't ask me without thinking I'm going to do that with him. He knows me and he knows I'm waiting for marriage." Kami says as they stopped at their classroom. "I don't even like the guy," Kami adds as she notices her partner making out with another underclassman bimbo. The look of disgust was etched to her young teenage face of hers.

"Yeah I understand, I mean I have to watch my back if Stein is going to try to dissect someone, or something." Mari giggles. Kami laughs with her. It must be hard for Mari to fall for such a scary guy like Stein. Kami followed her bestie to their seats. Marie took her seat next to Stein as Kami took a seat next to her partner's.

"Good morning Kami," Stein greeted as he twisted his screw that was in his head ever since he started to experiment on himself. Kami greets him as she takes a seat next to Spirit who was still kissing the brunette on his lap.

"Spirit can you stop swapping spit with your friend? Class is starting," Kami tried to stay calm as she talked. It was difficult not to strangle the idiot. If she could there would be a shock collar on him, that would shock his every time he flirted, touched any females he comes across stray or not.

When Spirit and his bimbo stopped their kissing the girl left but only after slipping her number into Spirits shirt's pocket. "That's so gross. If you want to make out do it in a private setting," Kami said as she looked at her red head weapon.

"Oh is Kami jealous that I wasn't kissing her instead. If you want I can kiss you now," Spirit tried to use seduction in his voice, but was failing miserably at from the way Kami raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just sorry for that freshman. She doesn't know that you're never going to call her back or take her out on a date. Just face it Spirit I'm not interested in a relationship that's only going to last for an hour tops. You can't handle a serious relationship."

"I so can handle a serious relationship." Spirit tried to defend himself, only to get a laugh from everyone in the classroom. "What I can to handle a serious relationship."

"Sure you can buddy, keep telling yourself that," Stein said as he looked up from his notes to his childhood best friend. Spirit started to pout.

"Spirit it's not that we think you can't handle it. We know that you can't." Mari stated thinking that it was less harsh. Unfortunately it wasn't, it only made the situation worse for the scythe.

"Thanks guys, you really know how to make a guy feel better." Spirit said sarcastically.

...

"Spirit it's two in the morning why are you calling me?" Stein asked tiredly as he ran his hand down his face. It was too early for a phone call from the idiot.

"I had _apathy_," Spirit said with an excitement.

"What?" Stein was confused.

"You know an idea." Spirit answered.

"Thant's not what apathy means Spirit, and it's pronounced Epiphany," Stein corrected.

"Whatever I'm not here for an English lesson,"

"Well you need one." Stein muttered with frustration. "Know tell me about this idea of yours."

"Well I'm going to call that brunette and ask her out. That way I can get Kami jealous and prove that I can so handle a serious relationship. That way Kami will beg for me to be her boyfriend." Spirit sounded please with himself.

"You do know that Kami doesn't like you like that."

"That's what she wants people to think, but the truth is she is truly in love with me," Spirit explained.

"Keep saying that to yourself." Stein was getting tired of the phone call; all he wanted to do was to end the call so he could sleep. "Spirit if that's all you need from me I'm going to hang up."

"Wait!" Spirit yelled at the phone. "I need you for something…"

...

The next day Spirit was the talk of the school. Everyone was talking about the brunette that was hanging on to Spirit's arm throughout the day. People couldn't believe that Spirit was taking one of his relationships seriously. The playboy was trying to end his ways.

"I'm proud of you Spirit." Kami said at lunch. The table was full of their friends. Mari and Stein sat on either side of Kami as the brunette, Sid, and Nygus sat on the other side with Spirit.

"Yeah I can't believe that you took our advice." Mari smiled at Spirit. The brunette who the group still didn't know the name of, was playing with her peas, she seemed bored. "So what's your name?" Mari asked the girl.

The brunette looked up her blue eyes looked like they were staring into your soul. "Why should I tell you?" the girl sounded a bit bratty. "Spirit, can we please leave? My friends really what to meet you," the girl tugged on Spirit's arm. He sighed and stood up following his girlfriend to her friends table.

"Wow she's a brat." Nygus said as she moved over to be closer to the others.

"I know did you see her eyes? I felt she was looking into my soul. Scary," Mari shuttered as she spoke.

"I want to dissect her." Everyone stared at Stein who shrug and took a bite out of his apple.

"Well if Spirit likes her then we have nothing to say. We have to let it be." Kami says as she goes back to eating her salad. Everyone sighs not wanting to end this juicy topic but if Kami says that they have to let it be, then they'll let it be.

...

Kami sits on the roof of the school. The last bell rang and she could see everyone leaving the school. She decided to skip last block knowing that her friends will cover for her. She rarely ditches anyways so they wouldn't mind her taking a "break" this once. Anyways she didn't feel up to writing down more notes, well not today anyways.

"I knew you would be up here." Stein's voice reached Kami. She moved over for Stein to take a seat next to her to watch everyone leave. "So are you getting jealous?"

"No, I just feel upset for Mari." Kami lies. Stein nudges her knowing that she was lying. "Okay I just don't like her. I know that Spirit is trying to prove a point and trying to make me jealous."

"Really I'm in total shocked that you found out." Stein said sarcastically. Kami nudged him back and laughed. "He really is predictable. He even called me at two to tell me his plan. He even said apathy instead of epiphany." Stein laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Kami asks.

"I know right. I really like to dissect his brain to see why he's so stupid." The two laughed until Kami sees Spirit and the brunette leave the school. Kami stops and watches the brunette as she kissed Spirit's cheek and giggles.

"He really deserves a better girl," Kami sighs.

"What about you?" Stein suggested.

"No, I can't date him. I now that it won't end well, he's a playboy." Kami stands up and starts to leave. "Oh Stein remember to ask Mari to the dance. She's been waiting for too long."

"I know, I'll ask her."

The End


End file.
